Batman is Watching
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: Just a little Traught fluff... Basically Robin and Artemis go undercover at a party at Wayne Manor and Artemis decides to mess with Robin using some serious acting... the summary stinks but the story is better. I think.


**AN: Hello people of the world! This is my first story so please cut me some slack...but i do encourage criticism! I started with just some fluff, nothing big. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Young Justice. But I still hope.**

* * *

Dick was slowly, leisurely, walking towards the slim, blond lady on the other side of the ballroom. She was standing next to the wall, looking out towards the gracefully dancing couples in the center of the room. Dick smirked and stopped next towards her, grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter passing by. The lady frowned at him and grabbed a glass too. She was less than pleased to see the raven-haired man standing next to her.

"Well, somebody isn't feeling the aster, eh Artemis?" he smirked, and took a sip of wine. She grimaced and took a sip as well.

" Shut up, Grayson," she growled. Artemis was very annoyed at Dick for taunting her all throughout the party. She had tried very hard to not get this mission with Dick, but Batman thought she was the best candidate for the job. The mission was supposed to be a covert mission, but Dick had found a better way to get the information they needed. And that is how Artemis and Dick had ended up at Wayne Manor for a seriously formal party. Bruce Wayne had "strangely" decided to throw a party for the agreement his company and another's had reached. Batman had recently found some info on the other company, dealing with a notorious gang of drug lords that had recently come to Gotham to continue their business. Batman had tried to take out the criminals, but he had realized that they were more organized than the usual criminals. They had a person helping them out, a kind of mole, someone who had power and influence. So it was necessary for Batman to send out a sidekick to help him on the mission. But with his extreme Bat-paranoia and hoarding of his city, he only allowed the two sidekicks that knew Gotham in on the covert mission.

Dick and Artemis were there to watch the suspected mole to see if he was in fact the mole for the drug lords. So far the man has been good-tempered and kind, but Dick had noticed that when the man thought no one important was watching, the man had constantly scowled and snapped at the waiters.

"Come on, Arty. Look around you! Almost everyone is having fun." Dick smirked. He was enjoying himself way too much at her discomfort.

"It's too formal and stuffy. Everyone is dressed up and fancy." Artemis said nervously. She would have normally scowled or insult the Boy Wonder, but she was just too nervous. She felt so tiny, insignificant, with all the famous and rich people around her.

"But I thought you liked to dress up." Dick replied smugly. He really did think was beautiful, but he was too busy teasing her to comment. Artemis blushed and looked down at herself. It was a gorgeous dark green, off the shoulder, knee-length dress that complemented her nicely, and black high-heeled shoes. She also had her hair down and was wearing a long, silver-chained necklace with a diamond heart at the end.

" And I thought you liked to be pampered." Dick added when he saw her second-guess her apparel. Artemis did in fact like to be pampered, and she liked to stay in a beautiful mansion and go to a high-classed party, but she did not like to be bait. She had deduced this when she saw the dress Dick had bought her for the mission. She had realized the man working for the criminals would like to flirt with a beautiful young lady. Artemis grimaced at the thought. Dick sensed her discomfort and stopped teasing her.

"Artemis, you can trust me. You gotta stay traught. Just tell what's bothering you." Dick was 100 percent serious now, even putting a hand on her arm for comfort. He had really filled out these past years, all muscled and tall. Back when they had first met, he had been a little strange and scrawny, but now he was handsome and strong. Artemis realized this with a shock. Dick was handsome in her mind_. Oh shoot, Zatanna's gonna kill me now, _Artemis thought. She quickly shook off these thoughts and answered Dick's question.

"Dick, you're my friend right?" she asked sweetly, all innocence. Artemis was trying to lure him into a trap to reveal what he and Bats had in store for her. Dick was bewildered, but answered her question anyway, determined to comfort his friend.

"Of course, Mis. You are like my best friend." Dick confusedly replied.

" So you would protect me or help me if I needed it?" Artemis turned away from him, putting on the sweetest, most innocent voice she had.

"Definitely, Mis. I will always have your back." Dick replied, now totally freaked out. _What was up with Artemis tonight? _Dick wondered to himself. He moved his hand from her arm to her shoulder and took a step closer to her. He put his other hand her unoccupied shoulder too, attempting to turn her to face him. When she did face him, she kept her head down, hair acting as a barrier to her face.

"Thanks, Dick, it really helps me calm down." Artemis whispered weakly, faking a little emotion in her voice. Dick now had a serious migraine. Artemis had never acted like this, ever. He always knew her as the strong, brash, smart girl whom he really, really liked. _Oh shoot, Wally's gonna kill me now_, Dick mentally cursed. But he quickly returned to the problem of Artemis coming to tears in his arms. Artemis never cried. Never. Not when Black Manta had captured them. Not when they were alone in the desert with no way out. Not even when they had to save their friends on there own from the Reds. It was basically a fact. Wally ate a lot of food. Fact. Superboy had anger issues. Fact. Batman had serious Bat-paranoia. Fact. Artemis never cried. Fact. Dick needed to cheer up Artemis fast. He had absolutely no idea how to handle a crying girl.

"Artemis, where's the aster? Please don't cry! What's wrong?" Dick whispered fiercely.

" Dick, you would never lie to me, would you? Please tell me the truth." Artemis mumbled. Only Dick's highly trained ears could hear her now.

"I would never lie to you. Please tell me what is wrong." Dick could barely say the words. _Where was this conversation going?_ he thought. Artemis now lifted up her head to meet Dick's eyes. Dick nearly swore at the amount of emotion on her face. This was not going to end well. Artemis' eyes were watering, but she wasn't crying. Her lips were trembling, but she wasn't whimpering. And her hands were shaking slightly. Dick was in deep trouble. He decided to take Artemis somewhere private. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and pulled her towards Bruce's office. Bruce had noticed his son and Artemis in the corner, but decided to not interfere. Now he as well was confused at why they were leaving the room. But trusting his son, he just shrugged and kept talking to more people.

Once Dick closed the door, Artemis went to the plush chair in the center of the room. Dick went to go sit next to her and took her hands in his. Artemis thought her little plan was going rather well, considering the fact that Dick looked like he was going to see her cry and had pulled her to a private room. Artemis quickly looked up at him. His beautiful worried blue eyes were staring deep into hers, and her breath caught. _His eyes were so…. enticing. He is seriously hot,_ she thought. _I sure hope Zatanna is over him by now. _

"Dick…." Artemis put all of her emotion into that word. Dick realized that she was going to cry. _Oh shoot! _He thought, slightly panicking. Artemis saw his reaction and finally decided to close her trap.

" Dick, tell me why I am in this mission. Now." Artemis said forcefully, all traces of emotion gone. Dick did a double take.

"What!"

"You heard me. Explain."

"Why you little…. You were faking, weren't you?" Dick finally said.

Artemis suddenly made herself look like she was crying again. " Please Dick, you promised you would never lie to me."

Dick was dumb-founded. He realized his only option was to tell the truth.

" Fine." He growled. " We were going to use you as…. bait. You would lure out the criminal and we would capture and interrogate him." Dick saw Artemis' very angry expression and quickly added, " We wouldn't let it get too out of hand! We would capture him first and foremost."

Artemis calmed down. She realized that she wasn't that angry about it. But know she was distracted with different kinds of thoughts. _Dick looks so sweet when he thinks he's in trouble. And he was really, really caring and sincere,_ she was wondering.

Not surprisingly, Dick was having similar thoughts. _Artemis is so beautiful and strong. She's so skilled and cool too. I hope Wally has moved on,_ he thought. The two young adults soon found themselves leaning closer and closer. Artemis closed her eyes, and Dick soon found his eyes closing too.

Their lips touched for just a second, but it was sweet never less. Both of their eyes flew open and they smiled at each other. Dick put his arm behind her waist and Artemis put her arms around his neck and they kissed again.

After a few more kisses, they both remembered the mission. Dick smiled as Artemis scowled. They both stood up and walked towards the door.

"We are done yet, Boy Blunder." Artemis said. Dick just grinned, and opened the door.

" So…. finish it at the cave then, Mis. See you later." Dick added lightly. Artemis sighed and walked away, hoping no one would notice her burning cheeks.

So, after Artemis, Robin, and Batman had successfully shut down the drug lords and captured the inside man that night, (who was in fact the man that Dick and Artemis were watching) Robin and Artemis went back to Mount Justice and resumed their kissing.

But they forgot one thing. Batman grinned to himself as he watched footage the security cameras in his office had caught. Batman would relish the chance to tease Robin and Artemis about this. After all, nothing escapes the Bat.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**-Joker Junior **


End file.
